When Byun to Park
by syifa soo
Summary: PROLOG


Tepat pada tengah malam seorang bayi telah lahir kedunia, tangisan nya nihil membuat para petugas medis yang sedang bekerja di ruang bersalin itu kotar-katir khawatir. Si ibu melahirkan secara premature, hingga kemungkinan lahirnya si bayi terjadi kelainan serius. Seluruh badan makhluk mungil berwarna merah darah terus saja warna kulit si bayi berwarna keunguan, bertanda nyawa si mungil sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Sang dokter yang terus melakukan _CPR_ di atas rongga dada bayi itu, masih setia berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa nya.

Hingga akhirnya terlihat gerak naik turun pada tulang rusuk bagian depan si bayi, banyak orang menghela nafas lega. Inkubator tengah di siapkan, beberapa alat khusus di keluarkan segera. Si bayi tak bisa bertahan lama dengan keadaan biasa. Sang ayah yang melihat peristiwa tadi hanya bisa mencium kening sang istri sambil mengucapkan beberapa panjatan doa kepada yang maha kuasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, bayi anda lahir selamat"

Pria itu, Byun Jinki beberapa kali mengucapkan rasa syukur. Ia segera menengok bayi nya dalam sebuah peti transparan khusus ( _inkubator_ ).

"Kau selamat nak"

 _Terimakasih ya tuhan_.

 **Byun Baekhyun** **lahir pada tahun 1992 06 05 memiliki beberapa kelainan karena kelahiran nya yang premature** _NEC (Necrotizing Enterocolitis), Chronic Lung disease, MRSA, 2 Blood clots (Thrombosis), Retinopathy, PDA ( Patent Ductus Arteriosus), 2 Blood infections (Sepsis & Staphylococcus), 1 Round of DEX (Dexamethasone), 7 Blood infections, 7 Blood transfusions, CHD (Congenital Heart Defect). _

Sehingga membuat bayi mungil itu harus tinggal selama 131 hari di rumah sakit. Dengan sabar kedua orang tuanya terus berjuang, melakukan segala apapun cara agar bayi nya tetap hidup. Tak perduli sudah berapa dollar yang mereka berani keluarkan demi melihat si mungil nya masih tenang menghirup oksigen.

 **WhenByuntoPark**

Sementara disisi lain seorang ibu hanya menatap lekat pada gedung rumah sakit yang mewah itu berada di depan nya. Park Sooyoung hanya bisa bermimpi bisa melahirkan anak nya yang katanya 3 bulan lagi akan lahir itu di rumah sakit se mewah ini. Suaminya hanya pedagang odeng kaki lima, sudah bisa memiliki rumah kumuh sendiri pun mereka harus susah payah bekerja selama 5 tahun. Dan pada usia kandungan Sooyoung yang semakin tua ia tak ingin anak nya hidup susah seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Sooyoung kembali mengelus perut buncit di balik dress panjang kucel yang sudah ia kenakan dua hari itu.

"Yang terpenting kau lahir dengan selamat – " kepalanya kembali menengok ke atas "-bisa berada disini cukup hanya mimpi ku saja"

Lalu sebuah tendangan hebat datang berasal dari dalam perutnya, Sooyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman nya. ia menenangkan si bayi seketika, mungkin si bayi di kandungan nya mengerti akan perasaan sang ibu.

"Sooyoung -a "

Suara laki-laki yang menjadi familiar di kepalanya membuat Sooyoung melirik ke samping, Park Woojin.

"Kenapa kau disini sendirian ?"

"Aku hanya – " Sooyoung melirik sebentar pada gedung rumah sakit di samping nya, tapi ia tak membiarkan suami nya menyadari hal itu "- Hanya ingin jalan-jalan, itu saja"

"Ini sudah malam, besok saja yah jalan-jalan nya. aku akan menemani mu kemanapun kau mau"

Sooyoung tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, kehadiran laki-laki ini yang terus setia berada disamping nya jauh lebih istimewa dibanding dunia dan seisinya. Air mata tak dapat lagi ditampung, betapa bodoh nya ia hampir membiarkan pikiran nya terlampau jauh. Padahal kebahagiaan sudah ada didepan mata. Park Woojin cukup Park Woojin. Tak perlu emas,berlian,intan hanya Park Woojin.

"Kau menangis ?" Woojin menyimpan kedua jinjingan berat di kedua tangan nya, mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menyeka air mata sang istri yang tiba-tiba turun tanpa permisi."Kenapa kau menangis sayang ? Ada yang sakit ? Perut mu kah ?"

"Aku menangis karena aku terlalu bahagia, terimakasih Woojin-a sudah mau menemani ku"

"Hei, tak usah begitu. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menemani mu sampai akhir hayat ku"

Dan kebahagian itu datang diantara mereka dengan hadir nya seorang bayi laki-laki ke dunia. **Park Chanyeol** **lahir 1992 27 11 selamat dengan sepuluh jari tangan dan sepuluh jari kaki, alat vital normal, detak jantung fleksibel.**

Suara tangis dari bayi laki-laki itu merupakan melodi paling indah untuk sooyoung yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam erat telunjuk sang ibu.

"Hi sayang, ini ibu"

 **When Byun to Park**

 **Originally writen by** **syifasoo**

 **Genre: Angst| Rated: PG-17 | Length:** **Chapter** **|Cast : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun  
** **..**

Ketika senyuman nya lebih berkilau dari pada berlian

Dan kehadiran nya lebih penting dari pada sebuah nyawa

..

 _Chanyeol will do anything for Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun will say yes for everything_

..

 **whenByuntoPark**

 _present.._

 _.._

Baekhyun mengeluh pada suasana pagi yang sangat sepi, sebentar lagi guru private nya datang dalam hitungan ke 1800 detik (30 menit). Roti lapis strawberry dengan teh chamomile favoritnya sama sekali tak menggugah selera. Ia hanya selesai pada satu gigitan di ujung roti panggang nya.

"Bereskan" katanya

Sang pelayan dengan sigap langsung menuruti perintah, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah tangga rumah nya setiap kaki melangkah bergantian dan di lantai atas sana ia akan menemukan kamarnya. _Fuck_ di dunia yang luas ini satu-satu nya jalan yang ia tahu hanyalah dari ruang makan dan kamarnya. Baekhyun menendang buku tebal di bawah samping beberapa benda lain nya hingga terpental membuka lembaran-lembaran yang belum ia baca.

Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir ranjang, mengusap wajah nya penuh dengan tekanan. Deretan gigi menggeretak. Sudah tak tahan lagi, ia ingin keluar dari penjara rapunzel ini. Memiliki dua orang tua yang sangat possesive membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Setiap larangan yang harus Baekhyun turuti selamanya akan membuat ia tertekan. Drama-drama dan beberapa film yang ia tonton di I-pad kesayangan nya, terus menghanyutkan Baekhyun menuju jalan berpikir tentang kebebasan.

Tak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi, sudah berapa kali Baekhyun meminta kehidupan yang normal _seperti kebanyakan orang_ di luar sana. Sang ayah akan menentang cepat bahkan belum habis setiap kata di mulut nya terucap. Laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah menjaga nya selama 17 tahun itu menentang Baekhyun sangat keras untuk pergi keluar rumah tanpa seizin nya. Baekhyun hanya akan berakhir merajuk dalam kamar, dan mengancam kedua orang tuanya untuk tak usah memberinya makan setahun.

"Tak bisa kah kau bicara yang lembut" Protes Yoona, jinki menggeleng. Ia menutup koran harian nya dan di lempar depan meja begitu saja.

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikannya, apa kau tak bisa mengendalikan nya untuk tak selalu menentang. Bagaimana jadinya jika aku membiarkan anak ku berkeliaran disana sementara di dalam rumah saja sudah begini"

"Tapi itu akan berbeda, Baekhyun hanya butuh teman"Yoona berusaha untuk lebih lembut, agar suami nya tunduk.

Jinki melirik istrinya langsung, ia mengusap dagu halus nya sambil berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, suruh keponakan mu tinggal disini saja"

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus sayang, Baekhyun hanya – "

"CUKUP !" geram jinki tak tahan lagi, laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduk nya sambil menghadap pada sang istri "Tak ada lagi dan tak pernah ada izin untuk nya keluar dari rumah ini, Baekhyun harus tetap tinggal disini"

"Kau egois Jinki, apa kau tak bisa mengerti Baekhyun sedikit saja"

"Kau pikir sekarang aku sedang apa ? aku begini karena aku perduli padanya"

"Tapi – "

"Baekhyun itu lemah, dia tak sama seperti yang lain. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya bisa fatal. TAK BOLEH ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG BERANI MENYAKITINYA !" bentakan suara itu menggema pada seluruh sudut ruangan. Jinki meninggalkan tempat nya begitu saja, sementara Yoona masih berdiri dengan perasaan kacau nya.

Sementara dari lantai atas tempat mereka tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan. Isakan tangis keluar Baekhyun meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

"AACK SAKIT"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membawa Yoona kembali pada alam sadarnya, segera melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar. Karena ia tahu, teriakan sesudah ini adalah malapetaka yang besar untuk nya.

"YA TUHAN BAEKHYUN!"

..

Seorang pemuda tinggi juga tampan berjalan memasuki keramaian daerah pasar malam Seoul. Dekat pinggiran kota, laki-laki yang terlihat elegan itu tak malu saat mulai memasuki tenda oranye yang sedang menjual beberapa makanan hangat.

"Hi ibu" sapa Chanyeol kepada seorang wanita yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk kuah rebusan odeng. Sooyoung tersenyum menepuk-nepuk pipi sang anak.

"Sudah pulang teryata, kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah?" tanya nya, Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum. Ia melepaskan tas ransel nya dan di simpan dekat meja. Ia mengambil sapu tangan karet berwarna pink dan berniat untuk mencuci beberapa peralatan masak yang kotor.

"Hentikan" Sooyoung langsung merebut sapu tangan itu, menarik paksa dari tangan Chanyeol

"Kenapa bu ?"

"Tak ada yang menyuruh mu untuk mencuci itu, cepat pulang lah dan bawa beberapa rebusan odeng ini atau tteokbokki sepuas mu" Sooyoung terlihat marah, ia menyembunyikan sapu tangan yang basah itu pada apron merah nya. Chanyeol tetap memaksa dan berusaha membujuk sang ibu.

"Hanya sedikit bu, ini tidak banyak. Aku bisa melakukan nya"

Sang ibu berpura-pura tak mendengarkan anak nya, Sooyoung lebih memilih sibuk untuk melayani para pelanggan setia nya. Chanyeol ikut sebal, padahal ia datang kesini memang berniat untuk ikut membantu. Demi tuhan, ibu nya ini benar-benar terlalu protective.

"Baiklah aku akan menemani ibu sampai selesai berjualan saja" Chanyeol memberikan pilihan lain, dan membuat perempuan kesayangan nya itu menepuk kening nya.

Chanyeol lekas mengambil tempat duduk dan memeluk tas nya, ia tahu pasti ibu nya akan mengusir nya setelah ini.

"Chanyeol" Sang ibu berbalik ke arah nya dengan wajah frustasi, Chanyeol tak ingin membuat ibunya seperti ini sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak tenang jika harus membiarkan ibu nya kerja sendiri di kedai.

"Paling tidak aku yang akan menemani ibu ketika ayah tak ada"

"Tidak Chanyeol, tugas mu adalah belajar bukan untuk menemani ku berjualan. Jadi cepat pulang dan kerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah mu"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan nya di sekolah, lagi pula dua hari kedepan sekolah ku libur aku bisa begadang malam ini dan tak perlu bangun pagi untuk besok"

Sooyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, ia pusing jika harus berdebat dengan sang anak. Ditentang pun Chanyeol akan kembali melawan. Karena sikap keras kepala keturunan dari ayah nya.

"kalau begitu telepon ayah mu dan suruh ia langsung pulang istirahat dirumah, pasti jam 9 nanti dia sudah bisa pulang"

"Oke"

 _Anak ini_

..

Sang dokter berusaha melakukan _CPR_ ketika monitor di layar menunjukan grafik kardiogram yang tidak stabil menurun pada angka 43. Sebuah alat pacu jantung disiapkan lagi tepat di 200 volt benda siap di gunakan.

 **ZHEB**

"SEKALI LAGI"

 **ZHEB**

Baekhyun masih tergeletak seperti orang mati, sementara dua orang yang menyaksikan nya dibalik kaca transparan ruang ICU terus berdoa sepanjang waktu. Sudah setengah jam dan Baekhyun belum bisa berhasil untuk diselamatkan.

Lutut Yoona sang ibu sudah tak dapat menopang lagi tubuh nya, air mata mengalir menuju gravitasi bumi membasahi lantai rumah sakit. Ikhlas bersujud pada yang maha kuasa di atas, hanya memohon untuk keselamatan sang putra. Sementara Jinki, menatap kedepan seolah tak akan berkedip. Melihat peristiwa yang paling mengiris hati di dalamnya.

Terngiang-ngiang akan kata-kata Baekhyun yang menginginkan kebebasan, kehidupan seperti orang lain, dan menjalani hidup serta mengarungi nya sesuka hati. Ia tidak buta akan hal itu, Jinki seratus persen memahami maksud sang anak. Ada ribuan tusukan jarum mengenai hati nya ketika ia bilang 'tidak' pada setiap keinginan sederhana Baekhyun. siapa yang tak ingin memiliki anak normal sehat rohani dan jasmani. Tapi bisa apalagi jika Tuhan tak mengaruniai nya seperti itu.

Ia tak pernah bosan berjuang demi sang anak, meskipun kehidupan yang akan di lalui Baekhyun lebih berat dari pada sejuta umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Setidaknya ia berharap bisa menyapu beling-beiing kehidupan yang akan menghambat perjalanan hidup putra nya.

Bibir Jinki bergeming tak menentu, Yoona masih berlutut di dekat kaki nya menghadap ke arah ruang ICU. Baik kedua nya tak bisa menenangkan satu sama lain. 1 dari beribu-ribu ketakutan yang mereka tak berani hadapi, ini adalah no satu yang paling di takuti.

"Baekhyun Baekhyun, ayah mohon Baekhyun sadarlah ayah mohon"

Dua tangan saling merapat satu sama lain, memperkuat permohonan dan meminta sedikit keajaiban yang akan diberi tuhan secara Cuma-Cuma untuk saat ini. Hanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Pasien selamat"

Jinki tak dapat menampung lagi air matanya, ia biarkan mereka lolos begitu saja. Yoona berusaha kembali bangkit dan memeluk sang suami. Entah kata apa yang harus mereka ucapkan untuk keajaiban yang tak ternilai ini.

"Baekhyun selamat ?" Tanya Yoona dengan suara lirih, Jinki merapatkan kening nya dengan kening sang istri "Yah Baekhyun kita selamat"

Alat bantu nafas mulai terpasang di rongga hidung Baekhyun, sebuah infusan seperti penambah darah dan glukosa dipasang di tangan kirinya. Beberapa benda melekat seperti tentakel cumi-cumi pada permukaan rongga dadanya. Yoona meraba kaca ruang ICU, melihat kondisi anak nya kembali seperti ini membuat ia merasa seperti ibu yang gagal.

"Maaf, maafkan ibu mu ini nak. Aku melahirkan mu jadi penuh dengan penyakit seperti ini, sekali lagi maafkan ibu. Tidak aku tidak pantas jadi ibumu"

"Kau masih ibu nya Yoona, kau ibunya"

Yoona menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil air mata kembali merembes, Jinki mencoba lebih kuat kali ini. Mendekap tubuh sang istri pada pelukan nya.

Baekhyun tertidur tenang di ranjang putih itu, kondisi saat ini dinyatakan aman sampai untuk jangka waktu kedepan.

Dan semoga sampai kedepan nya lagi

 **PROLOG END**


End file.
